


Pretend

by modestlyshan



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Breakup, I promise, M/M, Romance, angsty, it gets better though, kinda sad, random tag, text message
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:12:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modestlyshan/pseuds/modestlyshan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank and Gerard broke up. Then Frank gets a text.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretend

Frank tossed and turned, staring at the ceiling and then facing the wall. He could not sleep; sleeping was rare ever since that night two weeks ago. That night when he lost his boyfriend; the love of his life. Frank closed his eyes, biting his lip so the memory would go away. He remembered the awful words, the screaming, the running. Frank felt tears coming on but for the first night, allowed himself to cry. It might help. A tear streamed down his cheek as the memories flooded into his brain, breaking the dam.

 

Frank marched up to Gerard after school, a furious look on his face.

“Hey, Frankie...you okay, babe?” Gerard asked, his eyebrows furrowed. Frank huffed, taking him by the arm and leading him behind the school.

“Um, Frank, what-”

“You're getting drunk. That's why you're never around,” Frank turned to him, folding his arms across his chest, “and don't deny it.” Gerard's eyes widened.

“How- What-”

“You didn't even try to deny it!” Frank threw his hands up and turned, kicking the wall. Gerard had been his boyfriend for almost a year now and started acting weird a month ago. Frank decided to do a little digging and found out that Gerard was going to a bar with his friend Pete and Andy. Frank was pissed because Gerard didn't tell him and blew him off. But even more so because he was drinking.

“You said not to deny it!” Gerard defended himself, brushing his black hair slightly out of his face. Frank groaned.

“The point is, what the hell were you thinking Gerard?” Frank asked incredulously. Gerard sighed, running a hand through his hair.

“I just- There's too much stress and Pete brought me out one night and it helped so damn much-”

“I'm stressed, too! You don't see me getting wasted!” Frank saw Gerard roll his eyes and asked “What?!”

“It's different! I know, you're stressed, but the pressure is heavier on me-”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! Who are you to say that you're more stressed-”

“No, I meant that it was worse on me; you handle it better.” Frank raised an eyebrow.

“How do you know?” Gerard looked at him with wide eyes.

“What?”

“Maybe I don't handle it better. Maybe I handle it worse but don't let it show.” Frank shook his head with a scoff and started to walk off when Gerard said “I won't stop. It's the one way that I feel happy and carefree.” Frank looked at the ground while his heart started to break.

“Then,” he turned, “I guess the only way to continue is to stop.” Gerard, not wanting it to happen but not wanting to give up his solution, nodded curtly, fighting back the tears.

“I guess so. Goodbye Frank.” He turned and walked away, fast, so he didn't break down in front of Frank. Frank waited until Gerard turned the corner to break into a sprint, going the other way. He ran all the way home, focusing on running and not his breaking heart.

 

Frank opened his eyes, tears still streaming down his cheeks. He wanted Gerard back, so fucking bad. Frank saw his phone light up and he sighed, reaching over and grabbing it off his nightstand. He unlocked the screen without looking at the text but then saw the sender; the one he changed to a broken heart.

 

Gerard hadn't slept, eaten, or drank in days. He was miserable without Frank; he just wanted him in his arms again. Gerard stared at his phone for a good 15 minutes before his brother popped his head in.

“It is a quarter to 3 in the morning; either text him or go to sleep.” Mikey closed the door and Gerard bit his lip. Then he grabbed his phone. He went to Frank's contact and tapped it, typing in the letters.

I miss you.

 

Frank stared at the text for a minute before he registered what it said and replying.

I miss you, too.

He sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and putting his phone down on the nightstand. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't ignore Gerard. He would run right back to him at that moment if he could. Frank got a reply a minute later and he sooooooo didn't lunge for the phone. He went to the message and started to read.

Then come to me. Frank got off the bed and walked to his dresser, pulling out a pair of black skinnies without looking, still reading the text. I want one more night. He slipped off his pajama pants and slipped on the jeans. I want to feel your heartbeat. Frank grabbed his Misfits shirt and slipped it on, leaving his phone on the dresser for one second. I want your head on my chest and my arms around you. Frank was trying not to tear up as he put on one shoe, tying it. His parents weren't home; some business thing. He could go where he wanted. I want to feel your skin against mine. He put on the other shoe, lacing it up. I want to pretend, for one night, that we didn't fuck it all up. Frank stood up, grabbed his jacket and walked out of his bedroom door. That you're still mine. Frank walked out the door after typing one reply; I'm on the way.

 

Gerard was sitting against the headboard, the light off, when someone climbed through his bedroom window. He looked over at Frank whose back was to him as he closed the window.

“Hi.” Gerard said, it coming out as almost a whisper. Frank turned around and a corner of his mouth lifted slightly.

“Hey.” Frank walked over, sitting down on the bed. He turned his body to he was facing Gerard.

“Frankie...just for tonight...can we pretend?” Frank nodded and kicked off his shoes, crawling closer to Gerard and lifting a leg over him so he was straddling Gerard's waist. Gerard's arms automatically went around Frank as a natural reflex and for a minute, they just stared. Into each others eyes. Gerard leaned up, just enough, so his lips touched Frank's. That one gentle touch sparked something more and Frank leaned down, putting more energy into the kiss, and his hands went to Gerard's hair, getting lost. Gerard flipped them over so he was hovering over Frank. They both missed this. The touches, the kisses, the closeness. Gerard pulled away, both of them panting, and then he closed his eyes, burying his head in the crook of Frank's neck.

“I'm so fucking sorry. I'm an idiot and I can't live without you. I should have stopped when you wanted me to, I should have listened-” Frank shushed him and closed his eyes, biting his lip.

“No, Gerard. Don't apologize. We're pretending. Right?” Gerard nodded but didn't move his head. He kissed Frank's neck and then kissed his cheek. Finally, his lips. Gerard moved so they were both laying on their sides, facing each other. Eventually, after just silence, soft kisses and fragile caresses, they both drifted into the first night's sleep in a while.

 

When Frank opened his eyes, he saw the peaceful face of Gerard. He smiled. He loved this boy more than anything in the world. Now that he thought about it, he should've tried to help him instead of not giving him a chance. Frank's hand slowly went to Gerard's hair, twirling a strand through his fingers. After a few minutes, Gerard woke up, his eyes fluttering open.

“Good morning.” Frank murmured, a small smile still playing at his lips.

“Mornin'.” Gerard said, his eyes searching Frank's expression. Then he slightly frowned. “I guess you'll be leaving; thanks for, at least, one night of pretending.” Frank smirked and moved closer, whispering against Gerard's lips; “There's no more need to pretend.” Gerard took a moment to process what Frank meant and then he grinned, the first real smile in two weeks.


End file.
